


Under His Wing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [642]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Gen, High School, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: There is nothing that screams codependence more than a clingy teenage male.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 113  
> Prompt: value  
> Summary: There is nothing that screams codependence more than a clingy teenage male.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just keep going back to hash over all the possibilities of the Preston Hall days when Damien and Powell first met. There's just something about it that fascinates me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There is nothing that screams codependence more than a clingy teenage male. Oh sure, clingy teenage girls are bad enough, but there aren't any girls at Preston Hall. And I managed to get stuck with the clingiest, most codependent guy over the age of twelve as my roommate. What are the odds? I mean, maybe Dean Behringer thought I could help bring the guy out of his shell or something, despite the guy having been here as long as I have. I've helped a few of the underclassmen in the past, so clearly he feels I can help Powell, too. That, or I'm being horribly punished for some transgression that I've already forgotten.


End file.
